


To Be Awake Is For Us to Think

by jcyriding (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Awake Is For Us to Think

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Josh and Tyler are roommates. 
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for the Twenty One Pilots fandom/Skeleton Clique/whatever-it-is-called-I'm-sorry-I-don't-know-the-name. I hope everyone enjoys it!

It wasn't often that Josh couldn't sleep. Normally, he’d put his music in his ears and shut his eyes and be asleep like magic. Sleep was his friend, and it took his mind off the dull thrum of the days he and Tyler weren't touring.

Tonight was one of the nights where sleep was evasive and he stared for hours at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. He didn't toss and turn much, he was too tired for that. But there was so much to think about, and he couldn't seem to stop, so he finally rolled out of bed and shuffled to Tyler’s room.

Despite Josh’s normally great sleeping pattern, the practice of him and Tyler sleeping in the same bed wasn't uncommon. But on those occasions, Tyler was the insomniac, and Josh was the one who suddenly felt the sheets pulling away and a warm body settling down next to him, curling into a ball with his face nestled in the drummer’s neck.

Josh cracked the door to Tyler's room open and he crept in, shutting the door and wincing as it creaked loudly. If Tyler was asleep, it would be a crime to wake him up. But as he got closer, he found that Tyler was much how he was in his room: eyes open and staring up at the ceiling.

The vocalist looked over at Josh, his eyebrows wrinkling together in confusion.

“Couldn't sleep,” Josh explained in a whisper, pulling aside the blankets and climbing in the bed, shifting closer to the heat of his best friend’s body.

“Mm,” Tyler hummed in reply, moving so he was laying on his side, facing Josh. “Any reason why?”

Josh shrugged. He didn't know the answer to that himself, and that was, in a way, part of why he couldn't sleep. The nagging of why, why couldn't he sleep, why anything at all.

Tyler was silent for a moment, then he nodded. “Okay,” he breathed, but there was still a hint of concern in his voice.

Josh bit his lip. “I mean, nothing’s wrong,” he assured quickly, then he sighed. “But something's not right. I don't know what it is, though.”

The younger of the two stared at Josh, his dark brown eyes soft and sympathetic. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, and Josh felt himself melt a little. Tyler always had that effect on him.

“It’s not your fault, buddy,” he stated with a smile. Tyler smiled back, causing Josh to melt a little bit more.

The two lay in silence for a long while, Tyler scooting closer and snuggling up to Josh somewhere during that time. Their legs were tangled together and their arms were around each other, and Josh thought that this was the happiest he’d ever been. He could feel Tyler’s slow, soft breath on his neck, and he nearly jumped when the other man spoke again.

“Y’know, you’re really important to me, Josh,” Tyler slurred sleepily.

Josh opened one eye, then the other, looking down at the top of Tyler’s head. “I know,” he mumbled back, smiling. “You’re really important to me, too.”

Tyler smiled against the drummer’s neck, cuddling closer and giving a small, “G’night.”

“Night,” Josh hummed in return, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Tyler’s head. He could feel Tyler tense in surprise at the gesture, but he soon relaxed, smiling and letting a light hum of content pass his lips. 

And with that, the two fell asleep. 


End file.
